


Donghyuck and The Frog

by bigf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Day #2, M/M, Not Beta Read, also wrote it in 2 hours so, deadline who?, fairy tale, fictober!, lowkey shrek now that I'm thinking about it, she be kinda late tho, the frog prince!, we crazy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigf/pseuds/bigf
Summary: when you fall for a frog, quite literally





	Donghyuck and The Frog

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda corny as hell apologies

Donghyuck was no real stranger to the outdoors. Attempting to live his best life, baking bread and pressing flowers, he spent most of his time wandering the creek a ways from his house. He rode his dingy old bike through the pretty fall trees, air crisp and legs sore, till he could ride no more - literally. There was a point in the path where the sheer muddiness of the ground made it almost impossible to steer his bike. Donghyuck tossed aside his bike and planted his rain-booted feet into the mucky earth. He felt giddy just from the change in scenery. He was blessed to live only a few blocks away from such a place. His surroundings were straight out of a Hayao Miyazaki film, the deep green leaves contrasting with the light grey sky. The squish of the mud between his boots was satisfying, the forest floor felt like magic, playfully inviting him to step further into the creek.

His feet finally reached the water, making a jarring entrance as they splashed directly into the riverbed. He combed for flat rocks, hoping to collect enough for a solid round of skipping. A green stone caught his eye, and he bent down to get a better look, only to realize it was a frog, hiding in the shallows.

“Well look who we have here.” Donghyuck smiled, delighted at such a find. His inner child was screaming - pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, pick it up.

And so he did.

Well, at least he tried.

The frog swiftly hopped away when they noticed the large flat palms reaching towards them. Donghyuck pouted, making grabby hands at the frog's current position.

“Come here you little booger,” Donghyuck mumbled under his breath, annoyed that this funky little lad wouldn’t let him touch.

The frog again jumped out of the way, making Donghyuck stumble a bit too far forward and into the water.

“Oh f me,” Donghyuck whined, mustering up a sad pout. Of course, he just had to get soaked in the first fifteen minutes of his ‘adventure’.

The frog hopped over to him and blinked with worry. (Not that Donghyuck could tell, but the frog just wanted to put that sentiment out there.)

“You stinker, I blame you.” Donghyuck huffed. Annoyed that he got soaked but also annoyed that he’s talking to a frog.

“Are you okay?”

“What the fuck?”

“I think your knee is scraped.”

“What the fuck??”

“It looks hurt.”

“I’m hallucinating.”

“No, I’m just talking.”

“Oh my god why are you talking?”

“You’re bleeding?”

“WHAT IS GOING ON?” Donghyuck yelled to no one in particular. Because this frog sure as hell was not talking right now and most definitely couldn't understand a word he was saying. Nope.

“Well I can tell you one thing, you probably need to disinfect that before you get some horrendous swamp disease. What are you even doing down here anyway? You look a little too old to be collecting rocks and playing in the mud.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? You’re literally a frog shut up.” Donghyuck was borderline annoyed, was a frog really shitting on his lifestyle?

“Seriously though you need some disinfectant asap this place is nasty.” The frog looked like it shuddered.

“Did you just shudder?” Donghyuck asked, taking a closer look at the talking frog.

“Uh, yeah. Do you see my home? Like damn bitch I have to live like this.”

“Did you just-”

“Can you do me a favor?” The frog asked weirdly.

“I’m not kissing you.” Donghyuck laughed jokingly.

“But that’s just the thing…” The frog trailed off.

“No fucking way in hell,” Donghyuck gasped, “that’s literally how you get swamp disease! I can’t believe I’m actually tripping balls right now.” Donghyuck rubbed his head aggressively as if it would help get rid of the absolute brain fuck that was happening at the moment.

“Stop that you’ll get wrinkles.”

“What if I want them bitch. It shows my wisdom.”

“Please just kiss me I’m so tired of this.”

“Damn you’re more desperate than me, and that’s saying a lot.”

“Fuck off. I just need one kiss and then poof I’ll be out of your life. Like I’d even want to kiss a boy who plays in a swamp for fun. I have standards you know.”

“You’re a frog.”

“For now.”

“You know what? It’s time for me to go home. I’m crazy!” Donghyuck clapped once to seal the statement.

“You’re not crazy! Please don’t go I take it back you’re cute even if you are dirty! Please kiss me! I’m so tired of this amphibian body I want my big ass head back!” The frog sounded so desperate at this point.

“Well… I guess if I really am tripping I won’t remember this…” Donghyuck contemplated.

“EXACTLY!”

“I can’t believe I’m actually crazy. I’ve spent too much time in the forest. I need a nap asap.”

“This ain’t a forest.”

“Again you’re a frog.”

“I’M A BOY! I’M JUST CURSED! HELP A BRO OUT AND GIVE ME A SMOOCH!”

“That was one of the wildest sentences-”

“Please just do it I’ll literally do anything?”

“Fine, but if you’re still a frog after this I will squash you.” Donghyuck threatened.

“Okay, I’m ready.” The frog hopped onto Donghyuck's thigh, where he was currently sitting criss-cross on the muddy banks.

“I don’t think I will ever be ready for this.”

“Just do it so we can get out of this nasty place. The first thing I’m going to do when I turn back is eat some good fucking food. God, I’ve missed real food. I’ve been eating bugs for the past-”

“Stop talking about eating bugs right before I put my mouth on your mouth it’s disgusting and totally not an appropriate thing to say when you're about to kiss someone.” Donghyuck almost gagged at the thought.

“Okay okay sorry.” Donghyuck almost thought he heard the frog giggle. 

Donghyuck picked up the frog and kissed the slimy green thing lightly. Not his best kiss, but certainly not his worse (He’s had slimier).

When he opened his eyes, his hands were placed on shoulders and sitting across from him was a boy. He was about Donghyuck’s height and looked around his age as well. He had black hair and high cheekbones and oh my god he’s butt ass naked.

“COVER YOURSELF!” Donghyuck shrieked as he promptly removed his hands from the boy’s shoulders and covered his own eyes.

“aaAaaAHH” The frog-turned-boy awkwardly noised as he moved his hands to cover his junk.

Donghyuck pulled off his oversized sweatshirt and threw it at the boy, who covered himself as best as he could. The sweatshirt was quite frankly huge (Donghyuck now contemplating why he bought such a large size in the first place) so it thankfully covered his nether regions.

“Thank you.” The boy said, face pink with embarrassment.

“A warning would have been fine,” Donghyuck said sarcastically. He took in the boy's appearance and decided, okay maybe this frog is actually kinda hot.

“So now that I’ve got you naked, what’s your name?” Donghyuck said all annoying.

“Fuck off… Mark” The boy, Mark, decided to pass on the eye contact because 1) The boy in front of him is cute and 2) He is naked.

“Well, I’m Donghyuck.” Donghyuck stuck out his hand.

“Dude we just kissed are you really going in for a handshake right now?”

“Eh, I don’t know what’s the proper thing to do in a situation like this?”

“Fair enough.”

“Well I got a shower and clean clothes back at my place and I think both of us could use that right now. It's just a few blocks away.”

“I don’t have fucking pants.”

“Well I’m not giving you mine. I have this thing called shame.”

“BUT YOU HAVE UNDERWEAR!”

“Are you really gonna make me give you my pants? We just met!” 

“Stop making this sexual!”

“You’re the one with your dick out.”

“HEY, I WAS JUST A FROG!”

“And I’m not a prince but somehow I got stuck with the duty to bail you out.”

“Well since your my prince you need to give me your pants before we leave.”

“Oh my god fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> FICTOBER! I'm definitely not going to be able to fully complete this (let's be real) but I wanted to see if I could do at least a couple of the prompts. I'm using @00ficfest on twit's prompts if anyone was wondering.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you have a lovely day/afternoon/evening/night! (〃＾▽＾〃)


End file.
